Dipper's favorite candy
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: Dipper x Candy Dipper finally gets the guts to ask out Candy, his dream girl. What will happen when an innocent stroll together turns into an intense battle of the foes, and with poor Candy caught in the middle? Dipper's POV


Chapter One

"Dipper! Dipper! Guess what!" Mabel cried, bouncing on her bed. "Let me guess. Candy and Grenda are coming over." I sighed. Mabel gasped loudly. "How did you know? Are you a wizard?" "Mabel, you should know by now that I'm not a wizard." "Psh. Whatever. We all have secrets." She said, eyeing me suspiciously. "It doesn't take a psychic to know when your sister's having a sleepover."

I heard the door open downstairs. "Mabel! Where are you?" Grenda yelled. "Are you ready for some extremely good fun?" Candy yelled. "Heck yeah! Come on up!" Oh no! I need to hide! I tried to get down the stairs before they headed up. When I stepped out of the room, Grenda was already up. "Hey, Dipper!" she said in her rather masculine voice. "Oh, um….hey, Grenda. Where's Candy?" "I'm coming!" I ran down the stairs, only to smash right into Candy. Her glasses fell to the floor, and my hat fell backward off of my head.

"Oh, goodness! I'm sorry, Dipper!" "Sorry, Candy." We awkwardly walked past each other as she continued upstairs and I continued down. _I could have said something SO much more clever! Argh! Stupid, stupid. She'll never like me if I keep being awkward like that!_

You know what? Exactly! It's far past time to stop being a wimp!

_It's time, Dipper. It's time to ask out Candy._

Chapter Two

I walked slowly upstairs, my heart beating in my ears like a drum. My palms were sweating, I was shaking. I felt like a wreck. As I approached me and Mabel's bedroom door, it got worse. _What if she says no? She'll tell everyone that Dipper Pines asked her out, and I'll be humiliated! Especially Robbie. If she tells Robbie, I'll never hear the end of it._

I knocked on the door to our room, and Mabel answered. "Hey, bro! What's shakin', bacon?" "Um….can I please talk to Candy for a minute?" "Sure. CANDY! DIPPER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" After a moment, Candy arrived at the door and closed it behind her. "What's up, Dipper?" she said in that adorable accent she had. "Um…would you like to take a walk with me?" I blushed hard. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO! IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION!" She giggled. "Sure." She opened the door and yelled "I'LL BE BACK! ME AND DIPPER ARE GOING FOR A WALK!"

I looked out the window as we were about to go out the door. "It's getting kind of dark, Candy. Are you sure?" "Yes." "OK then." I opened the door and her eyes widened. "It IS dark out. Dipper?" "Yeah?" "Uh…if it's not too much to ask…could you hold my hand?" She was blushing. "Um…sure." I said, blushing harder.

We joined hands and walked out the creaky door of the Mystery Shack, having nowhere in particular to go. Just aimlessly wandering around the streets of Gravity Falls.

Chapter Three

"So then I told Grenda 'Hey! Don't eat it all!'" We both laughed, still holding hands as we walked. "Wow, Candy. I really didn't know how funny you could be! I guess Mabel has a good taste in friends." She let go of my hand and gave me a hug. I blushed as I returned the hug. When she let go, she said "Dipper, I really like you." I was probably red as a tomato by now. "I like you too, Candy." She giggled and grabbed my hand again. As we were close to the corner of the sidewalk, Candy stuck her nose in the air and sniffed. "Do you smell anger, puberty, and body spray?" The moment she said that, Robbie rounded the corner.

Chapter Four

"Well, well, well. If it isn't corny Candy and dumb-bell Dipper. Sure is funny running into you out here." "I'll say the same to you, Robbie." I scowled at my enemy. "How about we settle our differences, right here, right now?" Candy stepped between us. "You leave him alone, you big bully!" "Make me!" he hollered, shoving Candy off the sidewalk, into the road.

"Candy!" I yelled.

"Dipper! I wish we had stayed at the sleepover!" she sobbed.

"Robbie, that was the last straw!" "Oh no! I'm terrified!" he said in a mocking voice, attempting to make it sound like mine. It didn't work very well. He grabbed me by my shirt and threw me into the trash cans. He climbed on top of me, grabbed my shirt again, and put his hand up to punch me. He was about to do it, but thank goodness the only one who could stop him showed up.

"Robbie! What are you doing?!" Wendy shrieked. "Wendy! It was….it was…" And guess what he did? He started fake crying. "He was making fun of my condition!" Robbie 'sobbed'. "WHAT?! DIPPER! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?!" "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything to you, Robbie!" "His condition is from him having an aneurism when he was 10, you big jerk!" "I didn't say anything!" "Whatever. Let's go, baby." She said, giving him a sympathetic look. He smirked at me and then walked away with Wendy.

Chapter Five

Candy walked up behind me. "Wow. That was horrifying. You are so brave, Dipper."

"Huh?"

"I would never be able to stand up to any teenager. That was incredible." I smiled. "Thanks, Candy. We should probably head back to the shack before anything else crazy happens." She brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Yeah. Plus, Mabel and Grenda are probably beginning to worry about us." "Yeah."

"Dipper?" she said softly. "Yeah, Candy?" "Um.."

Suddenly, she did the last thing I had expected her to do. She KISSED me.

It lasted about ten seconds, then she pulled away. "Candy, would you be my girlfriend?" "Yes, Dipper. I will be your girlfriend."

We put our arms around each other and started walking back to the Mystery Shack, with me singing her the song that had always reminded me of her.

"_Sugar, sugar. Oh, honey honey. You are my candy girl."_

Chapter Six

When we got back to the shack, Mabel ran up to me and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. "Dipper! I was worried sick! Where were you guys?"

"Taking a walk, Mabel. It's fine." Candy said

"OK. If you say so." Grenda said.

"Hey! Dr. Funtimes!" Lee said. "Hey! What're you guys doing here?" "We wanted you to do our surveys we have to do for our survey club." Nate said. "You guys do a survey club?" "Yeah. It's fun to walk up to people and ask them random questions. Now we have an excuse." Lee said, high fiving Nate. "You mind?" "Not at all!" "Alright!"

"So," Nate said "First question. What's your favorite candy?" I glanced over at my new found love.

"Here's my favorite Candy." I said. "My favorite Candy is right here."


End file.
